


Giving Away Honey-Bees

by Whistlelark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Destiel - Freeform, FTM Castiel, Gay Sex, Homosexuality, Language, M/M, No spookies or Ghoulies or anything too abnormal, Trans Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5080075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistlelark/pseuds/Whistlelark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is fairly new to the world of dating, and even though he may not have any idea what he’s doing between the sheets, he’s got more than just a few things to teach his lover Dean when it comes to loving a man who originally came into this world as a woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Naked Truth

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first time writing anything from Supernatural. I’m pretty new to the fandom, to be honest (Try as I might to binge watch as quickly as possible) I am currently just beginning season 8, and I’m not sure what spoilers I might plug in sooner or later, however, please understand that the majority of this will not even closely resemble the actual storyline. It’s going to be VERY AU, as in, there are no spooky things going on, Dean and Sam are not hunters, Castiel is not an angel, and so on and so forth. They are all just regular human beings, and I unfortunately do not own any of them. Phooo. Please enjoy though!! Feedback and comments are always loved!

It had been an accident. A complete and utter accident, it had been pure of heart and entirely innocent on both parts. It was no one’s fault. All Sam had wanted was to drop by Dean’s to pick up some paperwork that he needed at the shop that Dean had forgotten to drop off. All Castiel, or Cas as he was better known, had wanted to do was to get dressed in peace. In the end, neither of them had gotten what they wanted.

It was a bad habit of Sam’s to often barge in on his older brother, Dean, ever since the other had moved into a place of his own. They’d been together for so long, and had been so close, so Dean’s separate house often felt like a second home for Sam. The older Winchester had never complained or gotten upset when Sam dropped by unannounced, often taking the 15 minute walk to his brother’s house where they would then clamber into the Impala in which Dean would drive them to _Singer & Sons’ Auto_ where they both worked; Dean as the best mechanic in town, and Sam as the trustworthy manager. Together the two of them made up the “Sons” of _Singer and Sons’_ , however the other half of the namesake wasn’t their father. Bobby Singer, the business owner had come into the boys’ lives when they were still quite young, their mother lost in an accidental fire, and their father lost in a car accident before either of the boys reached ten years old.

Bobby, the closest thing to a relative that the boys had, took them in. The man had never had children of his own, no wife, so it didn’t seem like it would be a large inconvenience, besides, it was the least that he could have done for his late friend John Winchester. Soon enough, Dean and Sam became as close to Bobby as could be; the man taking them on as his very own, and the boys warming up to Bobby as though he were the only father figure they knew – Then again, neither of them remembered their real father very well at all.

But back to business, All Sam needed where a few pieces of paperwork from Dean, some employee mumbo-jumbo that Dean didn’t understand, but Sam insisted needed to be filled out again. Of course, it had been a week since Sam had given Dean the new forms, and the older brother insisted that he’d filled them out, but kept forgetting them at home. Sam had finally had it, and decided he’d go pick them up instead of waiting for his scatter-brained kin to bring them in. He needed to file them already, dammit.

Sam had knocked at the door, “Dean, you home?” He called out, “Come on, open up!” He knocked again, but there was no response. Sam sighed and twisted the handle. The door swung open easily. Leave it to Dean to leave the door to his home opened. Whatever, it worked out well enough for Sam. He slipped inside and headed towards the kitchen, eyeing a stack of paper on the table. Nothing but crappy magazines and old newspapers showcasing ‘mysterious events,’ Dean had always had an interest in some rather weird stuff. Sam just shook his head, continuing his search, wondering idly where all the old pizza boxes and fast food wrappers were. This wasn’t like Dean, usually his place was an utter mess. At least it was making his task easier though. 

After rummaging through the kitchen, the living room, and the tiny corner which made up the dining room, Sam figured he had only one other place to check, “Maybe they’re in his bedroom somewhere,” he muttered to himself, moving through the hallway, and swinging open the door to Dean’s bedroom. When they were younger living together, he sometimes found shocking things in Dean’s bedroom, but nothing could have prepared him for what was to come in his near future. Things were safe at first glance, and Sam made a beeline for Dean’s nightstand, where another scatter of papers waited, looking to be in quite the disarray. 

Sam pulled them into his hands, flipped through them. Ah, just what he was looking for.

“Oh, Sam, can I help you?”

A voice, deep and welcoming sounded behind him, and Sam recognized it quickly enough, “Sorry, Cas, I didn’t realize you were he--….” Sam turned, the papers instantly falling out of his hands in a bout of complete shock, “C…Cas…?”

And there was Cas, the friend of Dean’s that Sam had met roughly around seven times by now – They’d been pretty touchy feely together, so Sam assumed they might have had something going on, but as far as he knew Cas wasn’t living with Dean. Then again, Sam clearly didn’t know a lot about Cas, because Castiel was standing there, clearly just out of the shower, with a white towel tossed over his head, just allowing one side of his handsome face to peek through the gap. That part was fine of course, but the part that wasn’t fine was that this was the only towel that Cas had. The rest of Cas’ body was completely bare and free of any barrier, the tanned skin still glistening from the heat of the shower, and the hair on his body still damp. Sam could handle naked bodies, him and Dean used to go skinny dipping all the time. 

But as Sam’s eyes helplessly scanned over Cas’ body, it became abruptly clear that Cas didn’t have the body of any regular man. Cas’ frame was lean, and lightly muscled, nothing too skinny, and nothing too beefy. However, there was a strange pair of scars on the man’s chest, just under his pectorals, a thick jagged scar that was broken in two in the middle of Cas’ sternum. 

However, Sam’s eyes couldn’t help but drop even further, all the way between Cas’ legs, and what he found there, was the opposite of what he was expecting. There was no dick. No balls. No nothing…at least, there wasn’t anything manly down there. Instead, what sat between Cas’ finely toned legs, covered lightly with a dusting off dark hair…was a pussy. Soft, feminine, and nowhere near anything resembling a cock except for what Sam could only assume that started out as a clit, which was now larger than anything he’d ever seen on a woman before.

Sam’s mouth dropped open, and he couldn’t seem to speak.

“Sam, are you alright? You dropped something,” Cas seemed so casual, so innocent as he continued to dry his hair.

“Y-You…Wha….what?” Sam finally managed to stammer, forcing pulling his gaze away from Cas’ feminine nether region, trying to stare him in the eyes, but finding it difficult to focus on anything, “I – Sorry, I didn’t…I-I gotta go,” Sam practically shouted in a panic, caring little about the papers that he’d dropped and all but dashing right out the bedroom, and clear out of the house, half stumbling down the stairs as he did so. The walk home was more like a run home, his legs shaking the entire time. He couldn’t seem to get any of it out of his head.

What was going on? What in the Hell was all that? Cas, Dean’s close friend, or maybe even more…was a…a girl? He was, right? Cas was a girl. Wasn’t he…or she? Sam just didn’t understand any of this, and he didn’t want to spend another moment thinking about it.

Unfortunately for him, for the next week, it was the only thing that he could even begin thinking about.

It was Sunday, and just about seven or eight days from the afternoon that Sam had walked in on Cas, Dean was over at Sam’s, deciding to temporarily commandeer Sam’s couch and TV to watch the big game. Sam had a nicer couch. Dean was holed up in the living room, stretched across the plush marron couch; a burger in one hand and a beer in the other, he was yelling at the TV in between bites. Sam on the other hand was sitting at the other end of the couch, holding his own burger with two hands, feet firmly on the floor, unlike Dean who had his feet on top of the coffee table. Sam was uneasy, it was hard to miss, he’d been wanting to talk to Dean about Castiel since the incident happened. But did Sam even have a right to bring it up?

Sam tried to focus on other things, he idly brought up the game –Though he wasn’t big into football, and he talked about the weather, about work. When he ran out of ideas for small talk, he looked at Dean, and finally noticed something different about his dear older brother, “New watch?”

Dean grinned, flashing it toward Sam, “Cas got it for me. You like?”

Game over. Sam lost it right then and there. Those words had opened the floodgates.

“Cas doesn’t have a dick,” Sam swallowed after those words, as if trying to bring them back into his mouth. He expected an angry lashing from Dean, but instead the other only shrugged a shoulder. 

“Yeah, I know,” Dean lifted a brow when Sam’s only reaction was to stare with his half-full mouth slightly ajar, “Sam, We’ve been together for three months now,” Dean finally dropped the ball, “We’ve had sex _a lot,_ You really think I wouldn’t have noticed by now?” Dead finished chewing what was pushed into the side of his cheek thoughtfully, “Then again, how do _you_ know?”

Sam shook his head, “It was an accident, I came by your place, you weren’t home, I didn’t know anyone was there, and I go into your room to find those papers, and turn around, and Cas is standing there buck-naked,” Sam set his burger down on the plate that he had resting on the coffee table a safe distance from Dean’s feet, “It’s not like I meant to see him…her…?” Sam ended up questioning Cas’ gender. What exactly was he…her…it? He just, Jesus, Sam didn’t know anymore, and his stomach was turning just as it had when he’d seen the big secret Cas was hiding – or just not caring enough to mention to anyone except for Dean.

“Him,” Dean corrected firmly, “Cas might not have a cock, but he ain’t no chick,” Dean was surprisingly calm about all of this, and that baffled Sam even more. Sam always thought Dean might swing both ways, but now it felt like Dean was more of a tilt a’ whirl than a regular swing-set, “No girl fucks like Cas,” Dean grinned, popping the last bite of his burger into his mouth and lacing his fingers behind his head as he laid back, looking so very pleased with himself.

“Ugh, Jesus, Dean, would you stop talking about that – I don’t need those images in my head,” Sam hissed uncomfortably, wrinkling his nose.

Dean only shrugged, “Dude, Sammy, you’ve already gotten an eyeful of Cas’ junk, it’s not like it’s anything new anymore. Just no touching, you hear? You keep your hands off,” 

Sam was too wrecked to even process it, “God, Dean, stop it,” He pressed one palm to the side of his face, “So you’ve been with…him for three months, and you never bothered even saying you two were serious?” 

Dean glanced over, “Bobby figured it out, you’re smart, I thought you’d see it before he did,”

Sam rolled his eyes, “Okay, fine, and you’re living together?”

Dean nodded, “Second week now, we’re still getting situated,”

“That would explain why your place wasn’t a pig sty last time,”

“Hey, I like my place feeling lived in, not looking like some show-room display,” Dean shot out protectively.

“Whatever, Just…you said that you and Cas, you have…sex,” Sam didn’t know how to get the question out properly, “How exactly do you two…do it?” Sam questioned cautiously, but not cautiously enough.

Dean stiffened, “Well…we, haven’t exactly…” His words coming out in a slight stammer, obviously nervous now that he was on the spot, “There’s been…y’know, Sexual activities…” And suddenly, Sam looked interested, “But not…Jesus, Sam, it’s none of your damn business!” Dead switched gears, and grabbed the wrapper to his finished burger, throwing it in Sam’s direction as he yanked his feet off the table and turned the volume on the TV up high enough to drown out Sam’s complaints. The rest of the game was spent with Dean shouting even louder at the TV until Sam eventually got up to do some laundry – Clearly, Dean was finished talking about this for now. 

Funny how quickly Dean clammed up over something he was bragging about just a few moments ago.


	2. For the Love of Daffodils

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am apparently incapable of writing long chapters.  
> I'm sorry. But I hope you enjoy, regardless1

It wasn’t a lie. Not really anyway. 

Sure, Dean might have said that him and Cas have had sex plenty of times, and that Cas was a damned good fuck. But the thing is that they’d never actually gone all the way…not exactly, anyway. Hell, Dean still hadn’t really asked Cas how he’d prefer to tackle third base. He didn’t know if Cas would be comfortable with vaginal, or if he’d want anal, or the other possibility, maybe Cas wanted to take him first…Either way, Dean was pretty happy with how things were so far.

Their sex life as of now consisted mainly of Cas dipping his head down into Dean’s lap for a surprise blowjob while they were on the couch watching TV, or of a sensual handjob in the shower. But of course, Dean wasn’t a greedy sort of man who was all about taking, he loved to be a giver too. The only problem being that Castiel had initially been very shy about any activities concerning his own sexual organs, and preferred to focus on Dean’s instead. 

Over time though, Dean had gotten Castiel comfortable with the idea of Dean sliding a hand between Cas’s legs to tease and tug at the small member that rested between Castiel’s feminine lips until Cas became a quivering mess. Castiel had also learned to enjoy the moments where Dean would kiss down his chest, to his belly, only to settle his head between Cas’ thighs, cradling the small stiffened member with his tongue, sucking and lapping at it until Cas saw stars. The first time though, when Dean had woken Cas up by licking the enlarged clit, well, he learned quickly that that was a mistake. Poor Cas had been so startled that he ended up kneeing Dean in the face.

“Dean, Would you pass me the scissors?”

Dean’s eyes were glazed over as he bit down into the burger between his hands, not even noticing Cas asking him a question.

“Dean,” Cas tried again, ”Dean, are you alright?” Cas raised his voice a bit as his fingers delicately held a piece of wire at the base of the lily that he was working into the rest of the arrangement.

Dean blinked and snapped out of his stupor, swallowing quickly, and regretting not chewing more before he did so, “Oh, huh, yeah, what’s up?” He coughed to clear his throat. 

“The scissors, please?” Cas nodded his head toward the edge of a table where a pair of scissors with orange handles were sitting, out of Cas’ reach. 

“Yeah, sorry, here you go,” Dean passed off the scissors with one hand before he settled himself back on the stool where he was attentively watching Cas as he worked. At first glance, Cas didn’t seem like the florist type – but he definitely had a gift. The way that Cas manipulated all manner of flora and greens, working them together in harmony, it was a beautiful thing. But the best thing about watching Cas work was the look on Cas’ face, he just lit up while he was at it, ever so often furrowing his brow, biting his lower lip, but inevitably beaming with pride at a job well done.

“Thank you, Dean…Are you sure that you’re alright?”

Dean tilted his eyes towards the other who was half hidden behind a cluster of large ferns that were stuck into the red and gold vase that contained the arrangement. 

“Sam saw you naked…completely naked…” Dean emphasized, “And that doesn’t bother you at all?”

Cas looked up innocently, “Should I be?”

“Yeah…you should,” Dean stated bluntly, “Sam knows that you’re…”

“Different?” Cas lifted a brow in question.

Dean nodded his head in agreement, stuffing another bit of burger into his mouth.

“Does it bother you, Dean, that he knows?” Cas’ voice sounded almost a little sad as he snipped a piece of baby’s breath to blend better into it’s surrounding.

“What? No. Fuck no, Cas, I don’t ca- ” Dean said quickly, with no hesitation, and a mouth half full.

“Language,” Cas pointed out quickly, not wanting any of the lingering customers in the shop to hear and become upset with Dean’s mouth. He didn’t want to lose valuable patrons, and as the business owner, and primary florist, it was Cas’ job to keep everyone in the shop in line, including his hot headed lover. 

“Sorry. I don’t care if he knows, Hell,” A pause before an immediate correction, “Heck, I don’t care if the whole world knows, unless that’s something that makes you uncomfortable,” 

Before Dean can go on, Cas leans over the side of the counter, quickly pecking Dean’s nose in a sign of affection, “Certain people are bound to find out sooner or later,” Cas explained, pulling back and tying a ribbon around the neck of the vase, “Hopefully, not always quite like…that,” Cas’ features fell slightly at that and Dean reached a hand forward, taking Cas’ wrist, and coaxing Cas’ hand into his own.

“Hey, I know that look,” Dean’s voice was stern, but comforting, “Don’t you dare,” Cas’ heart lifted to the base of his throat as Dean continued, “I know you’re not exactly comfortable with what you’ve got…down there, But you are perfect, no matter what your junk looks like; You could tentacles, or a purple elephant trunk, or hell, even some kind of robotic mousetrap down there, and it would still be the sexiest fucking thing that I’ve ever seen – because it’s you, Cas, and don’t you dare think any less of yourself because your dick looks like a little dif – “

Dean was interrupted again as Cas lifted his hands and grabbed Dean’s collar, suddenly pulling him in and molding their lips together with a firm kiss. Slowly, he pulled away, and breathed over Dean’s lips. Thankfully, the last few customers had wandered away by this point.

“Language, Dean,”

Cas corrected him, features burning with slight embarrassment at Dean’s words as he pulled away and finally placed a nametag in the finished flower arrangement, “I’m almost finished up here, I just have to finish counting the till, and then we can go home,” Cas smiled softly, taking the cash drawer and disappeared into the back. Dean sighed loudly with a dreamy smile on his face before he tossed his food wrappers into the trash, left through the front door, and got into the Impala to get the heat going before Cas joined him.

It was getting pretty chilly after all, but when they got home, Dean had even better ways of heating Cas up.


	3. By the Light of Clint Eastwood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying so far!  
> I appreciate the kudos, the bookmarks, and the subscriptions,  
> But I'd love to hear from you guys; comments, feedback, constructive criticism, etc.  
> Let me know you're out there :D  
> And please enjoy this latest chapter.

Dean and Cas had settled themselves into the arms of the large plush couch seated in their living room, one of Cas’ arms was haphazardly thrown over the other’s broad shoulders. Cas focused himself into the movie, despite the fact that Dean made them watch Fistful of Dollars at least a dozen times in the last two weeks since they’d moved in together. Cas found it charming that Dean seemed to have a thing for these old timey spaghetti Westerns, even if Dean had made him promise not to tell another soul.

These silly little rituals like sitting together and unwinding after a long day together, it made this place feel like a real home. Even though half of Cas’ things were still stuffed into boxes. Cas had never felt anything but welcomed around Dean, and the case was in his home as well. 

Flashes of light bounced off of their faces, and Cas almost didn’t notice the way that Dean’s hand wound around his waist, tickling fingers against his hipbone and poking beneath the edge of his shirt. Cas lifted his brows, “Dean, that tickles,” Cas didn’t flick his eyes from the TV and thus didn’t notice the wicked grin rising up onto Dean’s lips.

“Does it?” Dean’s fingers became more insistent, wiggling under the edge of his waistband as Cas squirmed in response. 

“Yes, it does, or I wouldn’t have said that,” 

Cas only heard Dean chuckle softly before both hands moved to Cas’ abdomen, tickling over the sensitive flesh as they pushed underneath the barrier of Cas’ shirt. 

“Ah! Dean, d-don’t!” Cas erupted into laughter as Dean persisted, easily pushing Cas to his back as he moved his legs to straddle Cas’ waist, pinning him in place as the torture continued. Dean was grinning from ear to ear, fingers teasing over the other’s belly, moving up under his arms and pinching at the sensitive skin there before swooping up and grabbing both of Cas’ wrists, pinning them above his head. Cas was breathless by the time Dean pinned him down, staring at him with kind of grin that a cat wore when they finally caught the mouse, “Dea-Dean…St-stop it…” Cas wiggled underneath the other’s muscular form, only to moan in surprise when Dean dipped his head down to catch his lips. Their tongues danced together playfully, gliding against each other fluidly before Dean pulled back only to lightly nip at Cas’ bottom lip. 

Cas groaned, “What is it with you and Westerns?”

Dean lifted his brows, looking at the screen briefly, “What? Chaps don’t do it for you?”

Cas couldn’t help but chuckle, wiggling his wrists until he was able to free them, reaching up to lace his fingers through Dean’s hair and pull him in for another kiss. They moved together easily, as though they’d done this a thousand times before. Dean’s legs straddling over Cas’ waist, pressing down just enough for friction before backing off, only for Cas to tangle a leg around Dean’s, tugging them closer together. Hands roamed over biceps, shoulders, forearms, ribs, and thighs as Dean quickly lost his shirt – Cas’ however, didn’t follow. 

Dean took care with Cas, knowing that some days were better than others when it came to Cas’ insecurities. Even though Cas had gotten top surgery years ago, there were still scars, and he was still shy about them. Dean dropped his hands to the bottom hem of Cas’ shirt, lifting his eyes, “You okay with this?” Dean asked attentively, eyes hooded and glazed. Cas’ response was a frantic little nod, as he then aided Dean in shedding his own shirt before carelessly dropping it beside the couch. 

It wasn’t long after Dean dropped his mouth to Cas’ neck, kissing and nibbling, and giving a suck just at the juncture under Cas’ ear – a favorite of Cas.’ Cas however, tilted his head and squeezed his eyes shut, “Dean…You’re sure…this is enough?” He inquired, sounding worried, as though he were a child with his hand in the cookie jar.

Dean pulled back in confusion, “Enough? Cas, what do you mean?”

Cas’ brows furrowed, looking regretful, “I mean that we’ve been together for three months, and we still haven’t had any kind of penetrative sex,” Cas was just as blunt as ever.

“Yeah…so?” Came Dean’s prompt response, not even a shred of hesitance.

Cas countered with a soft sigh and a hard stare, “Normal people have normal sex by now, Dean,” 

“I’m fine with not being normal, Cas,” Dean rolled his eyes as he kept his eyes even with Cas’, but he wasn’t prepared for the next words to leave Cas’ mouth, his eyes becoming wistful.

“Is it…that you don’t want to…with me?” Cas swallowed heavily, afraid of Dean’s response.

“Jesus, Cas, no, it isn’t,” The words tumbled out of Dean’s mouth without him even needing to think about them, “I want to, believe me, I want to, but not before you’re ready,” Dean felt his heart clench, as he shifted himself, taking one of Cas’ hand into his own, squeezing gently, “Cas, I just want you comfortable when it comes time for that, I don’t want to pressure you into that or anything else for that matter,”

Cas’ eyes widened a fraction, “You’ve been waiting this long already…you don’t mind?” Cas seemed awestruck by just the idea that Dean considered him important enough and worthy of waiting for.

“Cas, I would wait months, years for you,” Dean said firmly, but gently, “Even if we never get to that point, it’s fine,” Dean could see Cas wanting to interrupt him, but Dean didn’t let him, “I don’t need to have sex with you to keep loving you,” There was such conviction and honesty in Dean’s eyes, that Cas couldn’t help but believe him, but it surprised Cas to be honest, and the look on his face showed that clearly. Dean didn’t give him a chance to interject though, instead, he leaned forward to kiss Cas’ forehead sweetly, “And when you’re ready –if- you’re ever ready, we’ll go all out; Rose petals, candles, scented bubble bath, essential oil massage, chocolate covered strawberries, the whole nine yards,” He pecked Cas’ lips and gave a wink, “I’ll even change the sheets,” He grinned.

Cas’s voice was confused as he then stated, “You’ve never said that before,”

“Oh come on, I’ve washed the sheets before,” Dean shot back, missing Cas’ real meaning, to which Cas shook his head and corrected him.

“No, I mean…That you love me,” Cas’ eyes were mixed, happy but wary all at once, and Dean’s tongue got stuck in his mouth, his cheeks dusting with pink.

“Oh – I…I just, I mean I –” But Dean’s stammered was cut off by two hands on the back of his head tugging him down for a kiss.

“I love you too, Dean,” Cas said gently, voice sweet like honey as he slid his fingers through Dean’s hair, causing the other male to moan slightly, unable to forget about the uncomfortable tightness in his trousers.

“Mmm, Cas,” Dean leaned down to nibble at Cas’ earlobe, only to be interrupted when Cas sat up under him, practically shoving him back to the couch.

“I know what’s missing,” Cas exclaimed, promptly an arched brow from Dean.

“Missing?”

“We need popcorn,” Cas stated bluntly, practically jumping from the couch and heading for the kitchen, Dean could only give a small affectionate smile as he watched the other man grabbing a bag of popcorn, and fumbling with the controls on the microwave. Dean may have been a playboy before Cas, but he realized now, settled in their home together that he could definitely get used to this.


End file.
